The galaxy
The galaxy, also known as the Etoile galaxy (or the Milky Way galaxy to Humans), is one of the billions of galaxies that exist in the universe. This galaxy is notable since it has been the setting of the histories of Earth, the Phoenix Alliance, the Ra-Shi, and countless other factions and events. According to some sources, the galaxy is about 100,000 light-years across, or 30,000 parsecs (a parsec is 3.258 light years). A black hole exists at the center of the galaxy. The galaxy is orbited by thirteen satellite galaxies, including the mysterious Allure Dwarf galaxy, which lies just below the galactic plane near Aaltice Space. Some of the companions are described as having ancient, metal-poor stars and not much life, though many of them have yet to be explored. There are approximately 500 billion stars, and around half of these have varying numbers of planets that can support life. Ten percent of those planets developed life, while sentient life developed in 1/1,000 of those (about 10-100 million). The galaxy is populated by an estimated 100 quintillion to 1 sextillion different life forms. Additionally, it has been estimated that the number of uncharted free-floating planets (wandering planets) in the galaxy is over twice the number of stars. History Long before record-keeping began, a number of early civilizations existed. This includes, but is not limited to: The Creators, who created the mechanical Klak species and the Ra-Shi (who eventually became the biomechanical viral Reapers); and The Sculpters, who formed the massive stone structures on planet Myornpare. The galaxy, as an official societal entity, began to exist millennia later when Humans discovered faster-than-light travel and met other sentient races. When several worlds and species near Earth came to know each other (the major one being the Klaks), they formed a loose affiliation and the Phoenix Alliance became the "official" oversight force of a substantial portion of the "southwest" section of the galaxy. The Reapers (Ra-Shi), led by a Krin named Starcrusher, rivaled the Alliance, and the beginnings of that rivalry were fought over who would rule. The Ra-Shi were defeated and sealed in a remote asteroid, and didn't re-emerge until over a millennium later. After a millennium of solitude in the wake of their major defeat, the Ra-Shi managed to restore their power after being reawakened by the Kreet. Thus began the Ra-Shi War. The war lasted for three years, but after their final major defeat due to an anti-Ra-Shi weapon developed by Space Dynamics, the Alliance and that part of the galaxy began to rebuild. Despite this, a few Ra-Shi remained and began rebuilding their forces quickly before being defeated a final time by a galaxy-wide computer virus created by the Aaltice. Astrography The galaxy is divided into six main regions. They are listed here in ascending order of distance from the core to the edge. These regions are further divided into various sectors and systems. Core At the center of the galaxy, the Core (also known as the Central Systems or The Pivot) is a small region that holds the densest clusters of stars and planets. Due to the gravitational pull of the vast number of stars, only a few safe trade routes exist, notably the Core Bend trade route. Outer Core This region contains notable planets such as Pera Tomiu and Pastuve. Central Zone This is a vast region with many very notable planets, including Corneria, Meado, Orobsalla, Riesel, and many others. Outer Zone This region also contains many important worlds, including Earth, Muladoon, and Zivilgial. Border Regions This region contains few major planets (with the notable exception of Qromeelln and its colonies). It has been only lightly explored for the most part. Unexplored Expanse This is a vast region of the galaxy, taking up most of the "eastern" parts of the galaxy. While large portions of it are indeed unexplored, other areas have been lightly colonized with a few minor trade routes connecting the planets. Trade Routes Various subspace "highways" crisscross the galaxy and connect the planets of varying interest. These routes were explored and established by spacers known as frontier explorers. AI units and navigational computers had the responsibility of guiding spaceships through these routes. *TerMon Trade Route *Lenalok Stretch *Caiiosi Run *Holt Pipeline *TerMon Manufacturing District (TMMD) Shipping Lane South, Northwest, and East. *Double E Tradeway *Core Bend *Tomiu Pass *Fodine-Excursion Branch *Nalila Bypass *Sadeya Stretch *Oriesel Run *Sieos Sprint *Maydelle Arc *ZharEnBo Arc *Qromeelln Trade Spine There are several other minor routes, including the Inessato Pipeline and the Alpam Pipeline. Governments and Politics Various governments have ruled within the galaxy over the millennia, one of the earliest having been governed by The Creators. Other significant political powers within the galaxy include: *United Planets Armada *Aaltice Space (Qromeelln) *Wanesta Redlaun Linowood (Earth) *Caiiosi Hegemony (Caiiosi Hygus) *Arisracan Mandate (Arisraco) *Obsidian Blade Syndicate (Keshandion) *Vokam Empire (Malotow) *Romoni Association of Republics *Allegiance of the People of Zhara (Zhara VII) *Duchy of Saruli *Torec Resources and Refining (Toleer) *Boiaw Trade Authority *Sojurn Republic/Sojurn Shogunate Alliance (Haphaeston) *The People's Democratic World of Kurudris Economy The galactic economy is very complex and diverse. The main currency of the Phoenix Alliance is the credit, which is interchangeable with the dollar and many other currencies within that sphere of influence. Many other currencies also exist, such as the kaulai of the Kaunorial Sector and the esruli of the Core Bend worlds. Races and Species Life developed in 10% of the habitable planets, while sentient life developed in 1/1,000 of those (about 10-100 million sentient species). It is estimated that the total is about 100 quintillion to 1 sextillion intelligent beings. Long before galactic society existed, possibly on the order of millions of years, a dominant species known as The Creators is speculated to have existed and created the Klaks. They allegedly lived alongside The Sculpters, whose only remnant consists of massive stone monuments on planet Myornpare. It is not known what happened to either of them. In post-ancient classical history, the dominating species were Humans, who had ruled a vast trade empire before a major event isolated them to Earth and robbed them of all knowledge of their past glory. Their origins are unknown, though Humans have since regained a large presence in the galaxy and now form a substantial basis of the major governments. Sentients other than Humans (examples: Rigelians, Meadoans, Aaltice) are simply known as "aliens". Aliens can be distinguished as humanoid or otherwise. Although not technically considered a race for a number of reasons, droids form a very large part of galactic society, assisting and coexisting with the population. On some planets, higher-level robots are considered equal with the native sentients. Extragalactic Interaction Extra-galactic aliens are believed by some to have visited Etoile Galaxy, though no firm evidence has been shown to support these claims (though The Creators themselves may have indeed been extragalactic). Many scientists believed that travel outside the galactic disk would be difficult due to strange energies in the galactic halo. However, contact was eventually established with the two major satellite galaxies orbiting the main galaxy: the Large and Small Magellanic Clouds. The trade empire of the Caiiosi Hegemony has substantial influence as far as these locations. The Aaltice have also done a substantial amount of exploring in the Allure Dwarf galaxy that lies near Aaltice Space below the galactic disk. A notable Aaltice explorer, Brigadier General Obrutkya Myornpare, led various expeditions to that satellite, as well as a few spots in the galaxy proper. He was the discoverer of the planet Myornpare and the nebula of the same name, and was the first to see the massive structures present on that world. Extrauniversal Interaction There have been reports of beings from another universe visiting the galaxy, notably the formerly-malevolent Leigun species. They allegedly originated in Sector 4, which is a nebulous and energetic region that has been speculated to be a collision zone between this universe and another universe. Speech Many billions of different languages exist in the galaxy. The lingua franca of many major planets is the common language of Basic, though it is closely rivaled by many others. Another major language is Simplified Braatic, expanded through the extensive trade networks of the Aaltice, and has been adopted by other species that are in close proximity to Qromeelln and Aaltice Space in general. It is possible for service robots to speak many forms of communication, and using those languages, they can also understand and improvise many more. Service robots have been essential in interspecies relations for translation and interpretation. Category:Society Category:Galaxies Category:Locations